


Camouflage

by angelskuuipo



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, GFY, Gen, drabbles & drabblets: 100-300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing was easy, in the long run.  Systematically destroying a person’s life with nothing but a keyboard and high-speed Internet access, that took real talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camouflage

~*~*~*~*~*~

Most of the time, it was easy to forget that Jake Jensen was a very, very dangerous man. The loud t-shirts, the constant talking, and the sheer amount of useless knowledge the man knew, among other things, all combined to camouflage this fact. Hell, the man forgot his sidearm more often than not unless they were specifically infiltrating a hostile environment.

But, once in a while, the rest of the Losers were forcefully reminded that their Comm Tech was just as capable as killing as the rest of them. Even then, the fact that Jensen didn’t flinch from getting up close and personal with Death wasn’t really what brought the point home. No, it was when Jensen decided to let a target live. _That’s_ when they got to see just how merciless he could be. And they were about to get one hell of a show.

Killing was easy, in the long run. Systematically destroying a person’s life with nothing but a keyboard and high-speed Internet access, that took real talent.

Max might have been untouchable until he chose to use the Losers as cannon fodder, but now, his days were numbered. He was dead as soon the missile hit that helicopter, but threatening Jolene, Jackie, and Beth? Well now, death was just too good for the asshole.

Jake rolled his head on his shoulders and cracked his knuckles. It was time to get to work.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Camouflage  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: The Losers (2010)  
> Characters/Pairing: Jake Jensen  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Author’s Note: Well, I finally committed Losers fic. It’s very short and not shippy, but it’s what came out. I have hope that Cougar and Jensen will eventually tell me a tale that I can share. Until then, there’s this. Un-betaed except for being read over several times by me. If you notice any glaring errors I’ve missed, please point them out gently.  
> Author’s Note the 2nd: Dedicated to Emeraldswan, cos I love her, and she’s asked me if I’ve ever dipped my toes in here. Considered them dipped, hon!  
> Written: August 16, 2012  
> Word Count: 236


End file.
